The Game
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter. Set during DH. Harry's POV. The connection is open. The temptation too great. And like the bang of a starting gun it begins. Don't like, don't read! R & R plez!XD
1. The Game

**The Game **

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Warnings: sexual content, slash, swearing, and somewhat ambiguous consent.

Summary: Tom Riddle x Harry Potter. Takes place during DH. Harry's POV. While camping with Ron and Hermione after retrieving the locket, Harry begins to receive nightly visits from the younger form of a certain dark wizard. The connection is open. The temptation too great. And like the bang of a starting gun it begins.

A/N: Hey, I'm back from Musoka now and I'm sorry it took me so long to finish this; a lot of other shit has gotten in the way. Anyways, this story was supposed to be a drabble, but after writing the first part I was like "There's no way this can be a drabble." So I decided to keep going and this is the result. It follows the same logic as Shame in that when one of the Horcruxes is in Harry's possession Tom's soul is able to enter his mind through his dreams. Also, I used some lines from three haikus/prose that I wrote in this story and I'll be posting those to, if anyone wants to look at them. And Sunspots will hopefully be up by the end of the month but in the meantime if any of you guys are also Doctor Who fans, I wrote a little something on a whim recently if you wanna check it out. And a big thank you to anyone who read, reviewed, or faved Shame! It's gotten 1,105 hits so far! XD Right let's get down to business. I love this pairing and I find it very interesting to explore. And despite how hot Frank Dillane was in HBP, Chris Coulson is still my Tom Riddle. R &R plez. XD

**UPDATED A/N: THIS STORY IS COMPLETE! **So please STOP story alerting it. The question mark is only there to be like all mysterious or whatever.

It starts. Same as always. The worrying fear after dinner is over. They ask if anything's wrong and he answers nothing. They know there's something wrong, but they don't say anything. After they've gone to bed he lies awake, filled with dread. Thousands of thoughts tripping over each other inside his head. Will he come tonight? Why does he? How does he? Do I want him to come tonight? Do I really want him to? After all that's happ-Yes. I do. I don't want to want him, but I can't help it. He turns over as a tear runs down his cheek, clichéd thoughts of "Why me?" filling his head, while he grips a large golden locket in his hand.

{*}

He feels himself arrive before he sees it. He's lying on his back in a large bed. He opens his eyes slowly and sees green fog swirling all around him. He looks down and sees his fully naked body spread out on the bed. Knowing that he'll have to wait he stays absolutely still. Suddenly, from out of the fog he hears _his _voice. "Ah Harry. You're here. It's been a while since you've visited me." It had been twelve hours. Give or take a few. Then out of the mist walks Tom Marvolo Riddle, the teenage form of Lord Voldemort. The pleasant tone to his voice making it sound like Harry had just stopped by for tea and crumpets. But he knows that's just an act, the same one that everyone-everyone except Dumbledore- had fallen for when he was at Hogwarts. However, that doesn't matter because now he's standing at the end of the bed smirking down at him like he always does.

"Will you, Harry James Potter give up once and for all and admit defeat to Lord Voldemort?" he asks, with his hands on the end of the bed, just waiting to pounce. He thought about that question or at least he tried to. It was the same question he asked every time he came here, since the very first night. He couldn't think about the question because he always had the same simple answer. "No." he replied, looking Tom right in the eyes as he said it. "I would ask if you're sure, but by now I know that you most certainly are. You know Harry you've always been a very lucky fool, even when you were a baby. But you've nobody to help you or hide behind here and you're still a fool. And well, it's always been a gift of mine,-as you very well know-to take advantage of foolish people. Especially fools like you who rely on others to protect them from harm. Well guess what Harry Potter"-he spat the two words like venom-"there's no one here in your head, inside your dreams to hear you scream!" And with that he leaped on top of him like a wild animal. Suddenly, Tom was also completely naked and whispering in his ear. "And you _**will **_scream Harry. You'll scream and scream and scream; but only for me." He then goes in for the kill.

{*}

He's falling. Like water over rocks into the abyss. Tom's hands and mouth are everywhere. Touching him, licking him, stroking him, and **-****Oh God.-** in him. The relentless violation a repetition. Over and over and over again. Just like all of the others nights that have come before this one. He's hard again and writhing on the bed as Tom works him back to the edge. He'll continue on like this forever and ever until Ron or Hermione shake his screaming form awake and Tom goes back into the fog.

He looks down at him bobbing his head in time to their heart beats and can't help, but compare them (among other things). Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter the same (orphaned, abandoned, tragedy, alone), yet different (Gryffindor and Slytherin, Good and Evil). Together and alone, couldn't have one without the other; especially not now. Killer and would-be victim.

He looks back down at him again and shudders from pleasure and disgust. The things Tom does to him here are unthinkable. Unspeakable. Unimaginable. And –**Oh yes. Just like that.**- amazing. Hard and cruel things. Tom has no reason to be gentle with him. He won't let up until he opens his eyes. And until then he does he's stuck here on this bed of fire. Trapped like a mouse in the jaws of a snake. Unable to do anything but squirm and pray that it'll be painless. But it isn't and he knows that as Tom hums his amusement at the look on his face. "No mercy?" he asks, boldly. There's a pause as he lifts his head and blows cold air on his over-heated privates. "Never" he answers with a smirk as he dips back down and continues his task.

All of a sudden, Tom inserts two of his fingers inside of him and rubs his prostate while he engulfs him once more. And Harry can't stop himself from coming again with a sharp gasp. He looks down to see Tom smiling wickedly around him as he swallows every last drop. Just like how he was swallowing his very soul. Harry could feel that Tom was beginning to grow stronger each night and that scared him. What if one day he became powerful enough that he was able to possess him, just like he had done to Ginny and make him kill himself? Or do something else even more horrible to Ron and Hermione? He knew from the start he should have resisted the assaults Tom made on his mind, but he had found himself too weak from exhaustion to be able to. And how was he supposed to use Occluemency on a piece of someone's soul trapped inside a locket anyway?

Meanwhile, Tom continued to move his fingers within him and he could feel himself growing hard once again. He knew what he was going to do next and that he wouldn't be able to stop him this time. He hadn't been able to the first time and knew he wouldn't-couldn't-didn't want to stop him now. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and mouth, and then crawled up his body so that they could face each other. With Tom leaning over him like that he felt like an animal caught in a trap: scared enough to struggle, but not desperate enough yet to chew off his own foot and too hysterical on the inside to realize that there's no safe way out of this. There's a moment when suddenly it feels like the world has stopped spinning as a malevolent smile spreads slowly across his face and then he rams forward into Harry with a loud groan. He cries out from the sudden pain and fists the sheets to keep himself from crying. Tom's smile grows as he begins to thrust at an agonizingly slow pace.

"So, tell me Harry how does it feel? How does it feel to wake up in the morning after spending the night with me and have this dirty little secret of yours looming over your head? How does it feel knowing that you can't ever tell your little friends about what I do to you here? About the way that I suck you dry until there's nothing left? About how I fuck you so hard that you scream my name and practically pass out from the force of it? About how sometimes you still try to beg for mercy even though you know it's pointless by now?"

He moans as Tom starts to pick up the pace and thrusts deeper into him. "Hmmm? Well, how does it feel? Do you feel embarrassed when you're trying to eat breakfast with them while you can't help remembering what I did to you the previous night? Do you relive everything we've done non-stop for the rest of the day, until you fall asleep and come here Harry? Do you touch yourself when you're alone on night watch to the memory of my hands- my mouth- my cock- and come so hard that you have to bite your lip hard enough that it bleeds, just to stop yourself from screaming? Do you hate yourself afterwards as you're trying desperately to clean yourself up before either of them sees you like that? Do you feel more ashamed and humiliated than you ever have in your entire life while you're lying in bed trying in vain to fight sleep? To fight me?" Tom's left hand reaches over and digs his sharp fingernails into his arm. "Well do you?" He asks as he starts thrusting even harder. "Yesss…" Harry hisses as he turns his head to the side so that he doesn't have to look at him. "You see Harry no matter how ashamed and humiliated this makes you feel you can't deny that you love it. You can't deny that deep down there's a part of you that loves the fact that you're being fucked by the eighteen year old form of your mortal enemy. A sick little part of you that eagerly awaits our meetings each night. A part that feels that you deserve this. But none of that really matters because I, Lord Voldemort will kill you very soon. I'll kill you and then you'll be nothing more than a stepping stone on my path to world domination."

He punctuates the word with a sharp thrust and Harry can feel himself getting closer to the edge once again as he continues to moan and squirm beneath him. "And when I do kill you Harry Potter, if I have the opportunity to make your death as slow and as painful as I possibly can, then I assure you that I will take great pleasure in doing so." Tom reaches down and grabs him by the hair on the back of his head and jerks it roughly up towards him. Their faces are only inches apart and he is literally pounding into him now as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Look at me. Look at me Harry! Look into the face of your murderer. Look into my eyes and know that they will be the last thing you ever see." So, he does and tries desperately to muster up whatever courage and pride he's got left, but then Tom's other hand quickly grabs his cock and squeezes it. And Harry loses tonight's battle as he lets out a violent scream that resembles the word 'Tom' and comes with such a force that for a moment he forgets where he is. Tom thrusts into him a couple more times before biting down on his neck and spilling his seed into him. Slowly, he raises his head and smiles softly as he whispers, "Good morning Harry. I hope you have a _wonderful_ day."

{*}

"Harry! Harry wake up! Ron! Ron get in here! He's having another fit!" Hermione screams as she attempts to grab onto his thrashing body. Ron runs into the tent and tries to help Hermione restrain him. After ten minutes of struggling, they manage to hold on to Harry's wrists and ankles. Slowly, he begins to regain consciousness and looks up at them through sleepy eyes. "What…What are you guys doing?" "You were flailing around in your bed so we had to restrain you before you hurt yourself." Hermione replies. There's a brief moment of silence before she looks at him again and then quickly at the floor. "Were you…Were you having another nightmare about You-Know-Who?" She asks timidly. "Yeah…well no…kinda…" Harry mutters as they both let go him at the same time. They share a look as he tries to pull his covers back up over himself. "Harry do you want something to eat?" Ron asks quietly. "No, I'm fine thanks. I think I'll just go back to sleep." He murmurs as he turns over onto his side. "Okay, well sleep well Harry." Hermione says as she and Ron turn to exit the tent.

He nuzzles his head into his pillow trying to get more comfortable, when suddenly he feels a slight pain the side of his neck. Confused, he gets up, goes to the washroom and stares at himself in the mirror. Slowly, he turns his head to the side and gasps. For there on the right side of his neck is a bite mark. A mocking laugh echoes inside his head as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"In the end you _**will**_ lose, Harry."

THE END?


	2. Tom Riddle x Harry Potter HaikusProse

**Tom Riddle x Harry Potter Haikus/Prose **

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Warnings: umm...implied sexual situations and violence?

Summary: Three haikus/prose about Tom and Harry.

A/N: Hey, these are the haikus/prose that I wrote last year that helped to continue the flow of The Game. You'll probably be able to spot the lines that I used in the story. Enjoy. R & R plez! XD

**Voldemort and Harry**

The same yet, different,

Together and alone,

Killer and victim.

**Tom x Harry**

Hard and cruel, no fun

Not gentle at all. "No mercy?"

There isn't any love here.

**Tom x Harry 2**

Red and green,

Good and evil,

The abandoned boys,

Together as one.


End file.
